The non adventure in the world of YuGiOH
by Jean McNeice
Summary: It's rated PG, just because of all the cussing. Jean and her crew go to the auditroum for something they have no idea about, but once they start to see the people from the world of Yu-Gi-Oh they start to wonder' what in the hell is going on.'
1. Default Chapter

::This is going to probably be my only Yu-GI-Oh Fan Fic, that is if I find my Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. But anywhoo, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Emiko, just the others.  
  
****  
  
1. Everyone Wake Up.  
  
Emiko walked into the school library, laid her book bag in the corner by the door and walked over to one of the computers. She sat down, turned it on and clicked on the Internet.  
  
"Morning." Emiko grinned as she heard the door open and all her friends walked in.  
  
"Hey Emi." Xena replied returning a smile and waited for the others.  
  
Xena, Katie, Dawn and Jean walked over to Emiko and sat around her.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Emiko asked a little too hyper.  
  
"Nnewww." Jean replied laying her head on the table and falling back to sleep. "Not me."  
  
"Emiko, why is it, that you are always hyper and perky in the morning?" Katie asked, sitting next to Jean and laying her head on Jean's back, in a tempt to go back to sleep.  
  
"Well very simple really, I'm out of my house and plus I get to be with all my friends." Emiko answered.  
  
"Whatever." Katie replied.  
  
ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL THOSE INVOLDED WITH THE JAPANESE ANIMATION CLUB, MEET IN THE AUDITORIUM BEFORE GOING TO FIRST HOUR THANK YOU.  
  
"Well that means us." Xena said. "Let's go."  
  
"Um Xe, what about them?" Dawn asked pointing down at Jean and Katie, who've fallen back to sleep.  
  
"Let me do it Dawn, I know what will get them up." Emiko replied pulling up a Yu-Gi-Oh website.  
  
"Ooooo damn, look at Yami." Xena replied.  
  
"YAMI, WHERE, WHERE'S YAMI? Katie gasped as she jerked her head up and looked around for Yami.  
  
"There." Dawn said pointed to the computer screen.  
  
"OOOO damn." Katie grinned, now fully awake.  
  
Emiko clicked on another link, but got hit by Katie.  
  
"Hey go back." Katie ordered and Emiko clicked back.  
  
"I have to get her up, we're wanted in the auditorium." Emiko replied, "Can I go yet?"  
  
"Yeah you can go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Emiko re-clicked the link and another picture popped up on the screen.  
  
"Hey Jean look it's Kaiba." Emiko said.  
  
Jean opened on eye, shrugged her shoulders and closed her eye.  
  
"Huh. Why didn't it work?" Emiko questioned.  
  
Xena looked at the picture and realize why.  
  
"Emi, she likes Battle City Kaiba, not Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Oh sorry wrong pic."  
  
Emiko clicked another, this time the right one.  
  
"There, Jean how about that?"  
  
Jean re-opened her eye, shrugged her shoulders and re-closed it.  
  
"Now I know that should have worked." Xena said confused.  
  
"Sorcerer." Jean whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I like the Sorcerer." Jean repeated as she lead up, took the mouse away from Emiko and this time clicked on the right pic.  
  
"oh."  
  
Suddenly Anna came bursting into the library and ran over to the group.  
  
"You guys, what is taking so long? We're wanted in the auditorium." Anna replied.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Jean replied as she stood up and followed Anna out of the library.  
  
Xena, Katie, Dawn and Emiko, once she logged off, followed shortly after to the auditorium.  
  
Once they all got to the auditorium, they walked in and sat in the back row.  
  
The principal walked out on stage, seen the crew and walked over to the microphone.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, but if you could please sit in the front row it?"  
  
"Whatever" They all muttered and moved to the front row.  
  
"You know that?" Jean questioned.  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"I really hate school." Jean answered.  
  
"Diddo." Katie replied.  
  
I'm with ya." Xena added.  
  
"SO what do you think this is all about?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Probably to tell us we can't have the Anime party again." Jean answered.  
  
"Yeah, how long has it been?" Xena asked.  
  
"About two years." Katie answered.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes in discuss.  
  
"That's not the reason." A voice replied. 


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian

::Thanks for the review Silverlight3 It really helps once in a while. Look this is going to take awhile, since I'm still trying to figure out what my friends and I talked about. But anywhoo I'm glad to see a new name in the reviews, I love you all. Thank you JM Oh yeah almost forgot I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh, just me and my friends.  
  
2. Walk like an Egyptian.  
  
The crew looked around them, trying to find the owner of the voice, but they couldn't find any.  
  
"Ok, who in the bloody hell said that?" Jean gasped; she was starting to get a little scared.  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't' mean to scare you." The voice replied and this time the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, into the light.  
  
She was wearing a long white Egyptian gown, long black/purple hair with black Egyptian eyes, plus she had a golden necklace that had the Eye of Rei in the front.  
  
The crew stared at her, they couldn't believe their eyes, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't be real.  
  
"Um guys am I seeing things or can you see her too/" Jean choked leading back against Katie.  
  
"Don't worry Jean, I see her too." Katie answered a little dumbstruck.  
  
The Egyptian stopped in front of them and looked them over, suddenly stopped as she spotted Katie and Xena. She couldn't believe that they where here...alive.  
  
"Are you alright?" Katie and Xena asked her.  
  
"Oh yes I'm fine." She replied giving them a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah ok." Jean added, rolling her eyes, "What? What are you looking at?" Jean questioned, snapping her figures, jerking the woman back to life. 'OK she's freaking me out."  
  
The woman suddenly looked to her right and scents another.  
  
"Oh no.how did he find me so quickly?' She gasped and without another word, disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Whoa, ok that was weird." Dawn replied.  
  
"Yeah, serially, what in the hell is going on?" Xena questioned.  
  
"What that who I thought it was?" Emiko asked, a little confused.  
  
"Yep." Jean answered, "Yeah it was...um..uh.I can never remember her name."  
  
"Ashizu?" Katie replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah that's it." Jean grinned.  
  
"So what do you think scared her off?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I did." A second voice replied.  
  
"Ah Man." Jean whined, "I know that voice." She added, now officially scared.  
  
"He, he, he, he, he, he, he." The voice laughed.  
  
"Jean what is your problem?" Katie and Xena asked.  
  
They looked on the floor and glared down at Jean.  
  
"You guys don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The voice..it belongs to..." Jean froze as the owner of the voice walked into the light.  
  
He continued to walk towards Jean and her friends. HE stared straight into her eyes, with an evil grin and hell saint eyes.  
  
"Jean what is it? What's wrong?" Xena questioned, as she bent down in front of Jean. He couldn't figure out why her friends was so scared. "Jean tell us what's wrong."  
  
Jean looked away from the man and looked at Xena, she didn't answered just pointed behind her friends.  
  
Xena and the others turned around and spotted the reason why Jean was so scared. The man was only a few feet away from them.  
  
He looked away from Jean and over to Xena and froze, but that only lasted for a second.  
  
"Marik." Xena growled, "How the ..where in the hell...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what my annoying sister was doing here?" Marik snapped, looking away from Xena and back to Jean, but not before he spotted Katie.  
  
"Ok stop looking at me, it's freaky." Katie said stepping back towards Jean, but almost tripping over her.  
  
Marik gave the girls a quick grin and then disappeared back into the shadows. 


	3. Is he Yami or Yugi?

:: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just me and my friends minus Emiko.::  
  
*****  
  
3. Is he Yami or Yugi?  
  
The crew gave a sigh a relief as he disappeared, but gasped in shock as three other guys came running out from behind the curtain, jumped down off the stage and over to the girls.  
  
"Where did that mind controlling jackass go?" A tall blonde questioned with his Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Clam down Joey." Another guy said, he was very short maybe about four and a half foot in height. With a blue outfit, black spiked dog collar around his neck and an upside down pyramid hanging down around his neck.  
  
"Damn he got away." The lost one said, he was a little taller then the blonde, with brown hair, a long brown trench coat and a brown outfit.  
  
They clamed down the blonde and turned to the crew.  
  
"Are you all alight?" The second one asked, something was different about him, but they couldn't tell what, well everyone but Jean and Katie.  
  
"We're fine Yami." Jean and Katie said as Katie helped Jean to her feet. "What was that all about?"  
  
Yami and his two friends just stared at Jean and her friends. They couldn't believe how she knew about them, but didn't think twice about it.  
  
"We were after Marik." Yami answered.  
  
"Neeeehhhh that damn jerk, comes near me head again.." The blonde muttered cursing under his breath.  
  
"Calm down Joey, you'll get your chance soon." His friend in the trench coat said.  
  
"Yeah I know Tristian." Joey answered flopping down in a set next to Jean and Katie.  
  
"Ok now I'm freaked out." Xena replied as a fourth stepped out from behind the curtain, spotted Yami and walked over to him, talking the stairs.  
  
"Whoa Hello." Jean grinned.  
  
"Where did Marik go?' He asked Yami.  
  
"He got away again."  
  
The guy didn't reply, just leaded again the back of a set and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Jean couldn't keep her eyes off of him; there was just something about him that make him different then before.  
  
"Em, I don't mean to be rude, but um why the hell is going on and how he hell did you all get here?" Anna questioned, since none of her friends would.  
  
"To tell you the truth, we don't really know." Yami replied, but this time he was shorter then before, about four foot if that.  
  
"Ok first of all, do you mind and stop with the flip, flopping with the two different souls, Yugi. It does get confusing after a while." Jean snapped.  
  
Yugi just stared at her totally confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi replied.  
  
"She means when you go from you to Yami." Katie answered.  
  
"...uh...what..uh?" Yugi stuttered.  
  
"OUH, god damn.oh lets see, ok every time you duel or fight against someone like..I don't want to say it again."  
  
"Marik." Katie replied.  
  
"Thank you...what she said.you always transform into Yami or the Pharaoh as we like to call him." Jean finished.  
  
The new arrivals just stared at her.  
  
"Oh never mind." Jean replied sitting back down.  
  
She grabbed her book bag, started to rummage through it, found her CD player, put on hr headphones and was dead to the world.  
  
"Oh, well she'll be out for a while." Anna replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"What's with her?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh that, that's just the way she is." Xena replied.  
  
"Yeah just don't piss her off." Dawn added.  
  
Suddenly Jean shot up, grabbed her CD player and her CD's and started to walk away from them.  
  
"Where is she going?" Joey asked again.  
  
"Like I said before she's in her own little world and basically she doesn't even know we're here." Anna answered.  
  
Jean stopped, turned round, walked back over to her friends and picked up her book bag. She reached in and pulled out a small, but large case. She dropped her book bag and opened the case. A stupid looking grin appeared on her face as she pulled out her cards.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again." Katie sighed as Jean rocked her head back and forth.  
  
"UM.what's wrong with her now?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Xena leaded down to him and whispered.  
  
"She has a thing for not only dragons, but..how should I put this." Xena paused as she leaded in closer to him, so his friends wouldn't hear her. "She loves the Blue-Eyes White Dragon just as much a Kaiba does."  
  
Yugi jerked back in shock.  
  
"Whoa, is she just as bad as collecting them?"  
  
Xena nodded her head yes.  
  
Yugi blinked as couple of times and then told Tristian, who told Joey, which of course as we all know was/is a bad idea.  
  
"SHE WHAT??????!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed. "I can barley stand Kaiba, but now a female version?"  
  
Jean shot her eyes away from her cards and gave him an evil scary look. She laid her cards back into the case and walked over to him.  
  
"And what's in the bloody hell is wrong with that?" Jean snapped.  
  
"Nothing.really...it's...just...it's creepy." Joey stuttered.  
  
"Creepy and how is that creepy?" Jean growled.  
  
"Hey bro, I would just shut up if I were you." Tristian added. "She's freaky.  
  
"Nah, I'm not afraid of her." Joey lied.  
  
"Hey Joey, remember what I said about not making her mad?" Dawn asked.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Well now you know why."  
  
****  
  
::Everyone look sorry for the cliffs, but if I don't cut the stories off, the whole story will be one long ass chapter. But anywhoo I'm typing the fourth chap as of now so till next chap JM:: 


	4. Let's Duel

:: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Emiko, just the others, and thanks for the review. ^_^ JM::  
  
*****  
  
4. Let's Duel  
  
Jean stared up at Joey, with an evil grin as a good idea popped in her head.  
  
"Hey Wheeler, do you have your deck with you?" Jean questioned.  
  
"Yeah I do, I never leave home with out it." Joey grinned.  
  
"Well how about a duel? Jean suggested showing him her deck.  
  
"Fine let's duel." Joey replied, "But I should let you know. That I came .."  
  
"Second at Duelist Kingdom and was a Battle City finalist. Blah, blah, blah." Jean snapped, "Joey we know, so will you just shut up and let's duel."  
  
Joey slowly stepped back away from Jean, totally freaked out by her.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, so you have your dueling disks with you? Jean asked, looking away from Joey and over to the last guy to arrive.  
  
He jerked back in surprise to hear her say his name. He never expected her to know him, nor talk to him.  
  
"You, you mean me?" Kaiba questioned.  
  
"Duh, you're the only Seto Kaiba in this room!" Jean snapped rolling her eyes in disbelief, "Do you have them with you?"  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"Oh my god, what a dumbass." Jean muttered and just shook her head again. "Whatever, I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashion way." She finished, grabbing a hold of Joey's arm and dragging him over to the stage.  
  
"How good is she?" Tristian asked Katie and Xena.  
  
"Well..." Katie replied.  
  
"Let's just say that, it will be over before you know it." Xena answered.  
  
"OH."  
  
Two hours and three duels later.  
  
"And that Joey is the end of your life points." Jean grinned, as she started to pick up her cards and play mat.  
  
"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but.." Joey stuttered, "But how, how could you beat me?"  
  
"Well that's simple Joey, I might collect and sometimes act like Kaiba, but I duel like the Pharaoh."  
  
"Well that was interesting." Kaiba replied. "Finally somebody put Wheeler in his place."  
  
"Why you, come over here and say that to my face." Joey screamed.  
  
"Oh just shut up Joey." Jean snapped. "And as for you Kaiba, you don't have to such a bitch...that's my job."  
  
Katie, Xena, Yugi, Tristian and Joey started chuckling at the shocked look on Kaiba's face. The others had fallen asleep sometimes during the duel.  
  
"Now that I just beat the crap out of you at Duel Monsters, please explain what's up with Ashizu and her freaky brother?" Jean questioned.  
  
Jean stood up and returned to her seat, which was now right behind Kaiba. She shuffled her deck and found the three cards she was looking for.  
  
"Uh, um Kaiba, you wouldn't by any chance have a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, you wouldn't mind parting with?" Jean asked not looking away from her three cards.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you see I can never find the blasted things, it's the last thing I need to complete my deck." Jean answered finally looking up at him.  
  
"Why would you think, that I would give you one of my Blue-Eyes?" Kaiba remarked.  
  
"Well sorry, since you're being such a dick about this, how about we duel for it?" Jean suggested, "But in order to make it fare, only two Blue-Eyes in our decks and no God cards." Jean finished.  
  
Kaiba glared down at Jean, trying to figure her out, but for some reason he couldn't. Then again, the way she was acting was a little like him sometimes, but there was something else weird about her, she knew him way too well, even Mokuba didn't know him this good. It was almost like they knew each other in a different life.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, he didn't believe in such nonsense, but after he met Ashizu, he started to wonder.  
  
"Fine then." Kaiba replied. "But we duel my way."  
  
"And what would that be?" Jean asked, grinning ear to ear.  
  
****  
  
::Ok sorry for the cliffie, but I sort of lost my train of thought, because of my damn SRT teacher Lambright, he's bitching at me for being on the internet again, but he can just go to hell for all I care. I'm so going to cuss him out last day of school. Anywhoo, I'll try to remember my idea, I think it was Kaiba or someone having a flask back....ooo I know..see ya JM:: 


	5. Missing Friends?

::Sorry for the delay, but I had a very long writers block, god I hate those, and thanks to all who've review ^_^. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the others.  
  
*****  
  
5. Missing Friends?  
  
Kaiba was about to answer, but was stopped as the principal and another stepped down from the stage and over to them.  
  
"Oh no, why did he have to follow us." Tristian muttered.  
  
"I thought we lost him?" Joey replied.  
  
"So did I." Tristian added. "So did I."  
  
"Hey guys, I thought I was lost for a minute." The guy said, he was about the same height as Joey, had long black hair and a yellow (I think it's yellow?) head band, plus a die hanging down from his left ear.  
  
"Well now you're not." Joey grinned a false grin, wishing he'd stayed lost.  
  
"Well hello!." Katie, Jean and Xena grinned as he looked at them.  
  
Joey and Tristian shot their heads over to them in horror.  
  
"What?" They snapped.  
  
"You three like this jerk?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Sort of." Jean snapped with a little grin as she walked away from them and over to the new arrival. "Hey..um...Duke can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jean stopped in front of him and with a stupid grin.  
  
"Can you teach me how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters?"  
  
"Oh..um...uh..um..I...I guess." Duke stuttered.  
  
"Cool." Jean's grin grew and she walked back to her friends. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Katie replied shaking her head.  
  
"Whatever." Jean said rolling her eyes and turned to Kaiba. "So when do we duel?"  
  
"Later, I have to get the arena ready." Kaiba answered.  
  
"Oh, ok cool. Duke and I can play." Jean replied looking away from Kaiba to Duke and caught him checking her out. "Oh yeah, try anything other then Duel Monsters and you will so regret it." She finished.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" Duke lied with a devilish grin.  
  
"Um, Xe, Kate um come with me." Jean whispered to her two friends.  
  
"Ok." Xena replied.  
  
"Only is Yami comes." Katie replied giving Yami, Yugi a grin.  
  
"Fine whatever." Jean muttered and then realized that one of her friends were missing. "Ok where in the bloody hell did Emiko get off to?"  
  
"I'm right here." Emiko replied walking off the stage arm in arm with yet another guy.  
  
"Emiko!" Jean grinned and started to chuckle.  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing here?" Yami, Yugi asked.  
  
"I followed Duke, but gotten lost, the next thing I knew Emiko found me and led me here." Bakura answered.  
  
"Emi why?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Well I found where they all were coming from and found Bakura just wandering around in the dark." Emiko replied.  
  
"You ran into me." Bakura muttered.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Emiko snapped. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
The principal stepped into the group and handed the girls little pieces of paper.  
  
"Here is permission for you to get out of school without any trouble from Mr. Johnson." He replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Xena asked.  
  
The principal nodded yes.  
  
"Sweet!" Jean, Katie, Emiko and Xena grinned.  
  
"You all go on, I have a test to finish." Anna replied.  
  
"Same here." Dawn added and they walked out of the auditorium. 


	6. Crowded Limos

:: Hey I got another chapter done, goody for me. ^_^ R&R and I also don't own and YGO people, plus I hate disclaimers. They really suck. JM::  
  
****  
  
6. Crowded Limos.  
  
"Well let's go." Jean said as she put her cards away and grabbed her bag.  
  
Xena, Katie and Emiko also got their book bags and got ready to leave.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5...6..7..8...9..." Jean counted everyone around her. "Um we have a problem."  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"Uh, um I don't have enough room in my car." Jean answered. "Well I did have 10 people in there before, but that was only for about 10 minutes or so and they bitched the whole way." Jean replied thinking and scratching her head.  
  
"Don't think too hard." Katie remarked.  
  
"Shut up." Jean snapped and then an idea came to her. "Hey Kaiba?" Jean turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many people can you fit into your limo?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Nope, not until you give me a straight answer."  
  
".........."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"......Alright."  
  
Jean grinned as Kaiba called for his limo.  
  
"We have a problem, so you guys can't ride." Kaiba grinned.  
  
"What's the problem?" Kaiba stared at Jean, reluctant to answer her.  
  
"I can't......get in touch with my driver."  
  
"Oh no biggy, there's a limo shop just across from the school." Jean replied, "You can get one from there."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? You're Seto Kaiba, do whatever it is you do to get your way, or something." Jean snapped. "If you have to, dress in drag and do the hula, to get the limo then do it, just get one damn it." Jean finished pushing Kaiba out of the doors while she talked. "And make it quick."  
  
"Pushy." Duke remarked. "But it's nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Ha, yeah right, you are so out of your league." Katie laughed.  
  
"And why is that? What woman could resist Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?"  
  
"Jean." Xena, Katie and Emiko snapped.  
  
"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into if you go after Jean." Xena replied.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Well you know those of type of girls that only go with rich guys for their money?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well Jean, if she doesn't love the guys, but likes him...well she'll play you like a cat plays with a trapped mouse, or like the way she plays poker; quick, easy and bluffing the whole way." Emiko answered.  
  
"What does that mean? I bet I could brake her?"  
  
Emiko, Katie and Xena burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor.  
  
"You wish Duke, she'll chew you up and spit you out." Katie said.  
  
"You wanna know somethen?" Joey said. "That sound a lot like."  
  
"Kaiba." Tristian finished.  
  
"Yes, way too weird." Yugi added.  
  
Jean returned to her friends, shaking her head and laughing to herself.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered with a cocky smile. "Ok let's get outside, so the dumbnut wont leave us here." Jean said.  
  
"And what's so wrong with that?" Joey muttered under his breath, but of course Jean heard him.  
  
She just glared at him and didn't say a word to him, just grabbed her bag and walked outside.  
  
"Joey shut up." Katie snapped and followed Jean.  
  
"Idiot." Xena replied and followed Katie.  
  
"For now on Joey, just for your sake, keep your mouth shut." Emiko added and followed Xena dragging Bakura with her.  
  
"Come on." Tristian snapped as he grabbed Joey's coat and pulled him outside.  
  
Yugi and Duke watched as they left and started to became scared of Jean and her friends.  
  
"Well this is going to be weird." Duke said.  
  
"Yep." Yugi answered and the two of them walked out of the auditorium. 


	7. Off to Never, Never Land

:: Hey all sorry that it took me so long to get another chap up. I um sort of miss placed my disk, so I had to re-type it. So I hope you in joy this and once again I'm sorry for the long ass wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7. Off to Never, never land.  
  
"Ok where in the hell is he?" Jean snapped, tapping her foot on the sidewalk and looking up and down the street.  
  
"What's up?' Katie asked as she stepped next to Jean.  
  
"Kaiba. I think he got lost?" Jean snapped again, muttering under her breath about knocking him silly. "Finally." Jean replied as a long white limo pulled up in front of her.  
  
"Sweet!" Katie grinned.  
  
"Nice," Xena added.  
  
"Let's go." Emiko said as the door opened up and they climbed in.  
  
Emiko and Bakura got in first and sat down. Katie and Xena sat across from them as Tristian and Joey sat next to them. Yugi and Duke sat down next to Bakura and Emiko. Jean was the last one in. She looked around and found that the only seat left was next to Kaiba.  
  
"Great." Jean remarked as she rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
Katie and Xena started chuckling.  
  
"Shut up." Kaiba snapped. "Or I'll kick you out."  
  
"Kick them out, I kick your ass." Jean threatened.  
  
"How dare you threaten me?"  
  
"Shut up." Everyone else snapped, they didn't want Jean and Kaiba start bickering again.  
  
"They are way too much alike. " Yugi replied.  
  
"Am not." Jean and Kaiba snapped and just looked at each other with a freaky look on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later the white limo stopped in front of the Concord Mall.  
  
The driver opened the door and Jean jumped out.  
  
"Eh, I'm never going to do that again." Jean screamed as she shuttered with a cold flash running up her spin.  
  
"What's wrong Jean? I thought you liked Kaiba?' Katie laughed.  
  
Jean shot her head over to Katie and just glared at her.  
  
"Katie you shouldn't have said that." Xena replied.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Duke asked.  
  
"None of you damn business Duke." Jean snapped and stormed into the mall.  
  
"What did you say this time?" Yugi asked Katie.  
  
"Nothing." Katie answered as Kaiba stepped out of the limo, "just forget I said anything." Kati finished and followed after Jean.  
  
Once everyone was out of the limo, the limo driver drove off.  
  
The crew found Jean in the arcade, watching a few little kids play a racing game.  
  
"So who here knows how to play Crusin World?" Jean questioned.  
  
The crew looked at her and at each other, neither one of them didn't know how or wanted to.  
  
"Fine, I'll race myself." Jean snapped and once the kids were done, she jumped into the driver seat and started a new race.  
  
Two Hours and a billion races later.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Jean grinned as she jumped over the other cars and landed on the ground, only to come in second place again.  
  
"Damn it." Jean growled as she stood up and looked around.  
  
The others were playing other games and didn't even notice that she was done.  
  
"Hump figures." Jean muttered and walked out of the arcade, never letting her friends know she was done.  
  
Jean walked through the mall, going to her usually places, but then spotted something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She walked over to it and realized that it was a card of some kind.  
  
Jean walked closer and bent down to it.  
  
"Oh my god I don't belive it." Jean whispered to herself as she realized what card it was. "But why would someone just throw this away?" Jean questioned, but didn't think twice before picking it up and an evil grin moved across her face.  
  
"Time to duel." A demonic voice replied.  
  
"Uh, ok what in the bloody hell was that?" Jean whined as she started to get scared.  
  
"Time to duel." It said again.  
  
"Oh shit." Jean replied as she realized whose voice it was.  
  
She dropped the card to the floor, but it was too late. An evil black light engulfed her and with a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
The card twirled in the spot it landed. It glowed black and then returned to it normal state.  
  
The card read,  
  
Winged Dragon of Rie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Hey short I know, but I'm getting the next chap up so bare with me. Oh and I know that the name of the God card is spelt Winged Dragon of Ra, but that it's how it's spelt in Egypt. So that is how I'm going to spell it. Plus I know a lot of Egypt so I'm going to go from what I know. Just so you wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
Tell you one thing this is getting away from what my friends and I originally thought of, but it goes with something else we came up with. JM:: 


	8. Other Stuff

::I don't own Yugi and his friends from the show, but everything else I do.  
  
Ok this is where it gets confusing, because I'm going to be going from the 'real' world to Egypt and back again.  
  
So I'll let you know if it's real or not.  
  
Plus here's a little info on my friends and me.  
  
Katie: Yami's Queen  
  
Jean: Sorcerer Kaiba's Sorceresses.  
  
Xena: Married to Yami's right hand man (Marik) and friends with the Queen.  
  
Emiko: Bakura's (thief) partner and lover.  
  
Anna: The Queen's Maiden and best friend.  
  
There you go.  
  
Hopefully I can get what is in my head on paper and typed up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long ago in ancient times,  
  
A secrete game was played of both spirit and mind.  
  
Seven Items hold a mystery,  
  
Puzzle, Eye, Rod, Necklace, Ring, Scale and Key.  
  
Who will make the finally stand?  
  
Make the move?  
  
The answer lies in you hand.  
  
And whether you win or lose,  
  
Hangs in the balance with the cards you choose.  
  
Trust...trust in the heart,  
  
Don't let down you guard,  
  
The Heart of the Cards,  
  
And when the battles too hard.  
  
Remember to trust in the Heart of the Cards.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Time to Duel.  
  
Help a friend,  
  
Look deep within,  
  
Search your soul,  
  
Take control,  
  
You will win.  
  
Two forces intertwine,  
  
Just be the guy with an open mind.  
  
With the power that's all around,  
  
In the center,  
  
Is the friends that won't let you down.  
  
And when you calm you down,  
  
They say that it was that duel you won.  
  
Trust.....Trust in the heart.  
  
Don't let down your guard.  
  
The Heart of the Cards.  
  
And when the battles to hard,  
  
Remember to trust in the Heart of the Cards.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Time to Duel.  
  
Trust.....Trust in the heart.  
  
Don't let down your guard.  
  
The Heart of the Cards.  
  
And when the battles to hard,  
  
Remember to trust in the Heart of the Cards.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Time to Duel.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
Long ago in ancient times,  
  
A secrete game was played of both spirit and mind.  
  
Seven Items hold a mystery,  
  
Just trust in the Heart of the Cards.  
  
:: Sorry I just got bored so I typed down the words to my favorite Yu-GI-Oh song from this Anime CD that my friend Kim made me for my Birthday. I might not have gotten all of the words right, so if you know that song R&R then tell, Please. JM:: 


	9. New World, Old Life

:: Hey what did ya think about that song? I know, it wasn't part of the story, but um I've been in a huge ass writer's block for a while, so I had to put something up, so I typed the words to my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh song. I believe it's called "The Heart of the Cards" But I'm not quite sure, my friend Kim burned it for me. So got to go and I hope you like this R&R JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8. New World, Old Life.  
  
"My Lady, my Lady please wake up." A young woman's voice replied to Jean.  
  
Jean slowly opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of Anna, but it wasn't the Anna she knew from school. This one was older looking and had black hair.  
  
"Oh thank the Gods, you're alright." She smiled as she helped Jean up in a sitting position.  
  
"Whe, where am I?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oh my, you must have hit your head harder then we thought." She replied. "Your in the Pharaohs Palace." She answered.  
  
"What? I'm were?"  
  
"Like I said, you're in the Pharaoh's Palace. The Queen found you after you feel." She added.  
  
"The Queen?"  
  
"Yes The Pharaoh's Queen, Kathleen."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm the Queen's maid and best friend."  
  
The doors opened and two people walked in.  
  
One looked like Katie and the other was Yugi.  
  
"How is she, Anna?" The woman asked.  
  
"She's fine, my Queen, just a little confused, but I believe she'll be fine after a good rest."  
  
"Good, good, that'll be all." The Queen replied and Anna left.  
  
The Queen and Pharaoh (Yugi) walked over to Jean and stopped on either side of her.  
  
"Sorceress Jeannie, by I asked what happened early this morning?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
Jean looked up at him, she didn't know what he was talking about."  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"No, no I don't"  
  
"I thought as much." The Pharaoh replied, he looked back and a third person walked in.  
  
He looked like Kaiba, but it wasn't the Kaiba she knew, then she realized that it was the Sorcerer Kaiba.  
  
"Sorcerer, take care of your apprentice. I want to know what happened." The Pharaoh replied and he and the Queen lift Jean with the Sorcerer.  
  
The Sorcerer watched as they left before looking down at Jean.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I....I don't know? I don't know what the Pharaoh is talking about?" Jean answered.  
  
"Jeannie, if this is another one of your tricks....?"  
  
"No, no it's not. I don't know what is going on. I don't know where I am. I don't know who you are or who they were. I don't even know you I am anymore." Jean snapped.  
  
The Sorcerer looked at her and then took in a deep breath.  
  
"I thought as much." He replied, as he raised his right arm.  
  
Jean gasped as she seen the Millennium Rod in his hand.  
  
The Sorcerer held it out in front of him and pointed it at Jean.  
  
"Whoa, don't point that thing at me. I know what it does. I watched Yu-Gi- Oh I know happens.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, don't say that word.!"  
  
"Wha...What word?"  
  
The Sorcerer lend in closer to Jean and whispered.  
  
"The word Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it deals with the duels that the Pharaoh does to keep the world safe."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Now stay still, this wont hurt." He finished as he closed his eyes and the Rod started to glow.  
  
"Oh shit." Jean whispered, but then was engulfed by the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie, Xena and everyone else walked out of the mall, looking for Jean.  
  
"Where in the hell did she get off to?" Katie snapped.  
  
"Did anyone see where she went?" Xena asked.  
  
The other shook their heads no.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Where does she usually go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well that depends on her mood." Emiko answered.  
  
"Yeah she could be anywhere in the this mall." Katie replied.  
  
"So where do we look first?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well, we were in the arcade, so she's not in there." Xena answered, "Let's try her other stores she goes to." She finished and started into Spencer's.  
  
A shadow moved into the light and watched as the gang walked into the store.  
  
"Good luck, you'll never find her, she's no longer in this realm any more." He replied and disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: Hey all what's up? NMH just that my stupid school still has Fanfic blocked out. Man I'm going to be very bitchy for a while. Got to go. JM:: 


End file.
